


Superpowers

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's thoughts while in the lobby of Roman Enterprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tesserae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesserae/gifts).



She was going to die. Which was so not fair. It meant never getting to see _The Avengers_ or the latest Batman flick or, even worse, the reboot _Star Trek_ sequel.  
   
And while a large part of her brain was gibbering in terror as she desperately tried to figure out how in the hell she was going to get out of the lobby, she couldn’t help but notice that portions of Dick Roman’s face were smoking. He looked like he was going through some sort of reversed zombification process, in that the huge holes in his head were sealing shut, leaving his face looking smarmy again.  
   
Oh God, why hadn’t anyone told her she was going up again an evil immortal? She was pretty sure that fell under _need to know_ information.  She cast about quickly, but there was nothing in the lobby that might help her chop off his head. 

Wait, he wasn’t an immortal. He was a Leviathan. Human looking. Ginormous teeth.   
   
She needed Borax.   
   
The bulletproof glass beside her shattered, but didn’t collapse. She stared at it in shock. 

Hell yeah! 

She always dreamed of having super powers and there was nothing better than being a telekinetic!


End file.
